


The Betrayal

by thefreakingmoonstone



Category: Marvel
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefreakingmoonstone/pseuds/thefreakingmoonstone
Summary: Of all people, Loki can't believe that his soulmate is a midgardian thief.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for being here!  
> Hope you'll enjoy my work, and I apologize in advance for any mistake (english is not my first language, but I'm trying to improve).  
> Enjoy your staying :)

He’s standing on the throne.  
There’s arrogance in the way he’s sitting; he’s leaning back and his legs are wide open.  
«You are the thief, aren’t you?»  
For the first time, I look into his eyes.  
He’s either really good at hiding his emotions, or he doesn't have any, because his green eyes are even colder than I’d expected.  
I’ve only seen him on a few occasions before, but I was paying more attention to his father, and, of course, his brother.  
He always stood back, quietly listening to Odin’s words, only talking when addressed, taking his time, pondering every single word.  
He’s different now. There’s more arrogance, less humanity.  
«I am.» He waits for me to take those words back. I don’t. «Are you going to punish me for helping my family?»  
He gets up, slowly, and starts walking down the stairs leading up to the throne. Maybe he’s going to kill me himself.  
«I heard you are pretty good with those knives.» I wonder where he’s going. «I won’t punish you. Perhaps...» He pauses, and for a second I can see the ghost of his old self, examining how to say the following words. «You could be useful.»  
They are ambiguous words, and he knows that.  
He’s standing in front of me now. He studies me, not different from how he would look at a dagger. When he finally moves, he surprises me.  
Without breaking eye contact, his hands reach for my jacket. I feel the familiar weight sliding off me, leaving me feeling vulnerable in my white nightgown.  
He didn’t even accidentally touch the bare skin of my arms or my shoulders, and for a second I don’t understand what is going on. When I do, my heart drops.  
He gives a brief look at my jacket, which is in his hands.  
«How many?» He whispers to me. It sounds like a threat.  
«Two.» He nods, and quickly finds the two hidden knives.  
«How did you know?»  
«I’ve been there.» He finally breaks eye contact. I inspect the room.  
Without my knives, I’m not sure how to act.  
It was foolish to think that playing the role of the innocent, defenceless and desperate girl would work with a guard.  
But my family needed money. More than ever.  
«You can go.» I hear the guards leaving. I take a step back, not knowing how he will act.  
It’s my job to understand others based on the way they behave and react; never before I’ve met someone I couldn’t read. It makes me feel blind.  
He turns around, takes a couple of steps, and he stops.  
«Do you know who I am?» He asks. I’m confused.  
If he’s about to recite a full-on monologue, I’ll know I went insane. He repeats the question, and I realize he wants me to tell him.  
I struggle to hide a smile. He wants acknowledgement.  
I finally start to analyze him all over again, and everything falls into place.  
Of course. This is his weakness.  
He has lived in his brother’s shadow for most of his life. He's so attention-starved that the only thing he wants is to hear his name. Acknowledgement.  
I’m back on the game.  
«You’re Odin’s son.» He freezes. Slowly faces me again.  
«What more?» He asks, calmly.  
«Thor’s brother.» I wait for his reaction. He blinks, taking in my words.  
He comes closer to me. I’m ready to fight, I guess.  
And he smiles. It looks like a genuine smile.  
«Trying to make me angry?» I don’t answer. I’m still looking for a way to get my knives back.  
He’s about to talk again, when someone storms in. His smiles disappear immediately.  
It’s a guard. I can’t hear what they are saying, but when they finish, Loki points at me.  
«Give her a room. A real one.» He instructs. He catches my confused expression.  
«You are not my prisoner.»  
He wasn’t kidding, then, when he said that I could be useful. Whatever that means.  
«I’d like my jacket back.» He gives it to the guard, without looking at me.  
«Goodnight,» He says, as the guard escorts me outside. «I’ll see you tomorrow.»

LOKI

Soulmate.  
I’ve repeated those words a million times in my head, praying they’d eventually make sense.  
Soulmate.  
A thief. A midgardian thief.  
Soulmate.  
Wearing a nightgown.  
I can’t take myself seriously.  
I’ve always had the feeling that Fate itself was making fun of me, now I’m left with no doubts.  
I can’t let anybody come to know this. It’s dangerous, for both of us.  
Like I had a choice.  
Who would I talk to?  
My father, in a coma? I repulse the guilt. It’s not my fault. Not my fault.  
My brother, exiled?  
My… mother. Now I let myself feel all the painful guilt. I deserve it.  
She is always by Odin’s side. I make sure she eats, I spend every spare minute with her, but it’s not enough.  
I wonder how she feels about me, now. Maybe she only thinks of me as her… king.  
King. It feels wrong, in these circumstances.  
How did I get here? How did I get stuck in these thoughts again?  
Soulmate.  
Every single guard looks at me like I’m the worst criminal. Good, I force myself to think, they need to be afraid of me.  
They need to respect me.  
I manage to keep my mind occupied until I’m in bed.  
Soulmate.  
I don’t even know what I told her.  
I’m sure she’s somewhere, in a room, maybe sleeping.  
I don’t even know what I’m feeling.  
Should I feel… anything, really, but as if she was one more thing I need to take care of?  
I bet Thor would already be in love.  
I bet Thor’s soulmate has noble blood.  
It’s not fair to think like this. Not fair.  
Again, I suppress the guilt.  
Do you know who I am?  
Now I remember asking her that. Loki, prince… King of Asgard, god of Mischief. Anything. Anything but Thor’s brother.  
She was trying to make you mad, I need to remind myself.  
Am I that transparent?  
I shake the thoughts from my head.  
What else have I told her? I can only remember repeating over and over again the same things in my head.  
They can’t know. Be careful. Control yourself. Don’t let emotions rule you. Don’t be weak.  
… Goodnight.  
I’ll see you tomorrow.


End file.
